Incarnate
by Amatoya
Summary: Sesshoumaru still thinks about the woman that he loved long ago. But when a mysterious girl who has the same scent appears he starts to relize that love is not always what it seams. Rated PG-13 for strong langauge.
1. Runaway

Toya: Woohoo! My first Inuyasha fanfic that I've put up! I can just hear Linkin Park's Runaway. Listen to it and see if it compares. Chapter 1 Runaway 

"This is it!" A fifteen-year-old girl yelled at her parents. "I'm not taking this shit anymore!" She had spent her whole birthday listening to their lectures. No friends were aloud to visit… even if she did have any. 'What a nice way to end a birthday.' She thought bitterly.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Her father yelled back at her.

"The people who make my life hell!" She yelled angrily. "You can't spend one day completely sober, you drunk!"

"Reena!" Her mother spat. "Don't you dare talk to your father like that!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, because I'm leaving!" She yelled and ran up the stairs and through her door, making sure to lock it behind her. Soon she felt the vibrations against the door as her parents slammed against it trying to get her to come out.

She leaned against the door listening to their screams. Finally one actually enterefd her head. "You just locked yourself in!" Her father yelled. "How are you going to leave now?"

Reena smirked. She'd left many times before during his drunken rages. It had never been hard for her to jump from her window to the ground below. Then again, most things she did no one would usually ever dream about. She always was the fastest runner and she was the star champion of the track team, but of course that didn't exactly make her very well liked.

'Why does it seem like I must always dwell on my life?' Reena asked herself coldly. "Just grab the bag and run." She said and did as she said. She opened the closet door and grabbed the duffle bag lying on the ground there. Inside were two sets of clothes, food, and medical suppplies.

"Fuck you." She said hoisting the bag over her shoulder. She could still hear the door rattling. 'Good.' She thought. 'That means no one will be able to catch me.' And with that she stepped on the ledge outside her window, jumped, and landed with a soft thud.

She walked down the street dwelling again on her past. All of those fake relationships. All the times that she was lied to… cheated on. The moon shone brightly around her as a cool wind blew through her hair. "So you're finally leaving?" A voice asked her. She turned her head to the right to see a spiky black-haired boy with blue eyes and a cocky attitude.

"Yes, I am Kiero." She said to him. Kiero was one of those lies. "You are one of the reasons."

"Every girl gets cheated on at least once in their life." Kiero said following her. "That's no reason to blow a cork."

"You are just one of the shokes to pop the cork." She said. "How could you do that?" She asked. "I had known you my entire life. We used to play together. I trusted you."

"Things change Reena." He said. "I have to be the person that people want me to be. And you are not someone that people want me to be friends with."

"You just have to bury yourself into their lies. You can't be yourself. You just have to be another clone." She said unbelievingly. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone that you saw me. I'm leaving and I will never come back."

"You've said it before, so why should I believe you this time?" He said bemused.

"Jusat leave me alone then, bastard." She yelled and ran off. The only things she heard as she ran down the road were the sound of her feet hitting the pavement. The night was unusually quiet. It was eerie.

The next thing she knew she had found the place she was heading for. The forest. 'No one comes here.' She thought. 'Everyone is afraid of the stories.' She ran into the forst and didn't stop until she reached the cave.

"Refuge." She said happily as she walked through the purple light at the mouth. 'This place is supposed to be haunted.' She thought. When she reached the back of the cave she was shocked by what she saw. She had never actually gone to the very back.

The stalagmite ahead of her was shaped like a group of demons attacking a woman. "Who are you to be able to enter here?" She heard behind her and turned to see the same woman walking towards her. 'How is it that they are the same people?' Reena thought.

"You tell me." Reena asked. "I'm just someone trying to find a plave to stay… somewhere to call home."

"Come here." The woman said. Reena refused to be scared. She walked forward and the lady held her hand about an inch away from her forehead. "So that is where you belong." The woman said, more to herself than to Reena.

"Where?" Reena asked.

"The feaudal ere." The woman said. As soon as she did, Reena felt herself being dragged down. Her legs were frozen in that spot but her head was spinning and everything was blurred.

It seemed to take an eternity for the ground to return, but when it did she hit the ground. As her vision started to blur she swore she saw a man walking towards her. Beautiful golden eyes met hers. While she lay there in darkness she swore she heard the woman's voice say, "You are becoming what you once were."

Toya: Believe it or not there is an Inuyasha character in this story. If you are a big enough fan you should be able to figure it out. Next chapter has Sesshoumaru so you don't have to fret anymore. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Memories of a Painful Past

Toya: Okay! Second chapter is now finished. Any comments are appreciated. Just please review!   
Chapter 2 

Sesshoumaru had been walking around through his gardens. It was raining and he had lost track of time, as he became lost in his thoughts. Things were becoming more difficult for him. His brother, Inuyasha, was becoming more powerful and rumors had spread to him that he could transform to full demon.

If only his father had given him the Tetsaiga. None of this would have happened if he held the sword with the power of destruction. Instead he was stuck with a worthless scrap of steel.

Suddenly, his mind shot back into the present. A person had appeared out of thin air. What was the scent? 'Stupid rain.' He thought. 'It's messing with my senses.'

He continued walking when he found a young woman. Before she blacked out he found himself staring into emerald green eyes. He looked at her and found that her hair had some silver strands in it. There was a dim crescent moon appearing on her forehead and also demon stripes were appearing on her cheeks and hands. She was turning _into_ a demon.

"Feh. Why should I help her?" He found himself asking.

_Because you have already fallen in love with her. _He heard a voice say.

'How could I fall in love with her? I don't even know her name.' He argued with himself.

_You have already forgotten? Don't you recognize the scent? _The voice asked. _You found the same scent from someone else. Or have you forgotten Teikoku?_

"Tei?" He wondered out loud. Then the scent of lilies and vanilla drifted to his nose. Could this be Tei? 'No.' He told himself. 'She died. She died a long time ago.'

He stood there in the rain assuring himself that she wasn't Tei. But no matter how many times he said it the thought would still drift back into his mind.

'I can't leave her out here.' He thought picking her up. He carried her through a row of sakura trees. 'I carried Tei exactly like this… in the same weather… and down the same exact path.' What was he saying? Why did this have to come to him now? He didn't need more to worry about.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Seeshoumaru heard when he walked into the entrance hall of his very large home. He looked down to see Rin staring up at him. "Who is that you are carrying?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru answered. "But I feel that she must be tended to."

Rin gave the woman a sharp poke in the head. When she didn't react she said, "Rin believes so too. She isn't moving."

"I want you to get Myra and tell her that her new patient is in the water room." Sesshoumaru told her turning around. Before she ran too far he added, "And how many times must I tell you not to refer to yourself in third person?"

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said scampering off in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he reached a large door. It had carvings of lilies and lotus flowers etched into its surface. He opened the door to an absolutely gorgeous room. There was a bed and armchair on a large stone in the middle of the room. Why a stone? Because the whole room was one very large pond that had stepping stones that connected all of the large rocks that held all of the bedroom furniture. Koi swam peacefully around the lilies and lotuses that floated along the surface of the water.

Sesshoumaru placed the girl on the bad, sat down in the chair, and waited for Myra. Within minutes she came rushing into the room. She had long white hair and blue eyes that was accustomed to her kind of demon. She wasn't very old for a demon, but she did know much about the arts of healing.

"This her?" She asked leaning over the unconscious girl.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered.

"How'd she get like this?" She asked taking the girl's pulse.

"I don't know. I found her like that." Sesshoumaru retorted.

"That's odd…" Myra said as she looked the girl over. "No visible injuries…" She grabbed the girl's wrist to check for a hearbeat. "… Regular pulse." Sesshoumaru watched as the girl was looked over and was startled when Myra burst out yelling, "She's turning _into_ a demon!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"She's turning into a demon. No wonder she's in this state. I can't imagine that it would be good on the body." She turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "She should be fine. Just give her a couple hours rest and she'll be awake and ready for any and all questions you might have for her." She bowed and left closing the door silently behind her.

'Yeah, I have a question.' He thought staring down at the girl. 'Who are you, and how did you get here?'


End file.
